Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Super Olympic Games 2 '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for Xbox One and PS4. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Toad * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Nabbit * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa * Boom Boom Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Sticks * Zazz * Zavok * Egg Pawn Rookies * Laura * Logan * Savannah * Hazel * Aaron * Austin * Mikayla * Emma H. * Steven L. * Katie * Zack * Dan * Cyrus M. * Drew O. * Hailey S. * John P. * Dustin * Jasmine * Emma B. * Mark H. * Kayla * Kaitlin Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Animal Friends * Jeremiah * Ford Events * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Rhythmic Ribbon * 100m Freestyle * Water Polo * Table Tennis * Cycling * BMX * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * Field Hockey * Fencing * Boxing * Equestrian * Archery * Duel Water Polo * Duel Table Tennis * Duel Football * Duel Beach Volleyball * Duel Rugby Sevens * Duel Field Hockey Party Mode Party mode is similar to London Party. There is a Mario and a Sonic board, each with specific minigames and challenges. Each board comes with 40 minigames and 8 bosses. Mario Board The Mario board takes place at the Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Minigames Bosses Sonic Board The Sonic board takes place at the Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog Minigames Bosses Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Final Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Main Theme from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Fluffy Bluff Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Beach Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Credits from Super Mario 3D World # Shy Guy Falls from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series # Scrap Brain from Sonic the Hedgehog # Hill Top from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Boss from Sonic Spinball # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Hydrocity from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Flame Core from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World